


Rather Be

by jensensfreckles



Series: Endless Stream of SPN Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Language, Love, Mild Sexual Content, POV First Person, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sugary sweet, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensensfreckles/pseuds/jensensfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Dean; There was no place I'd rather be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first prompt inspired piece, i hope you like it! 
> 
> Prompt:"This is... this is somewhere I never imagined I'd be."

Amazing. Beautiful. Breathtaking. And I'm not just describing the sex- it's the feeling, the emotion and comfort that comes with being with Dean. 

It's the way he kisses with so much intensity, like there was no tomorrow, and presses and squeezes every inch of my skin as if it would disappear. It's the way he holds you like you're his lifeline, and whispers to you like you're the one who holds the meaning of life itself.

 

/   /   /

 

"What is it?" He must've noticed the look on my face. I tilted my head up, just slightly, so my eyes could meet his.

"I don't know," I put my head back down on his chest, and brought my hand up to lay there. I traced the constellations that were formed by his freckles. "This is.. This is somewhere I never imagined I'd be."

 

He took my small hand in his and brought it up to his lips.

"How do you mean?" I chuckled at his words. If only he knew.

 

"It's just," I shared a small smile and sat up almost abruptly, crossing my legs and earning a curiosity-induced eyebrow raise from Dean. "Just being here, with you, in your arms, being close like this, it's something I'd never dream would happen- it's something I'd _always_ dream would happen. Sex aside, just laying beside you, it's something entirely new and astounding and nothing I've ever felt before." He smiled that charming smile.

 

"You sure do have a way with words, sweetheart." I laughed, lightly pushing on his chest. I rose from his bed, walking over to the mirror, where I put my hair up into my famously tall bun.

"You know me, I'm all about that deep crap." The bed creaked as he got up and followed, placing his large arms around me and burying his face into my neck.

"Well I love all that 'deep crap.' Tell me more."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave your own prompt suggestion! <3


End file.
